random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party Herp 2
This is the sequel to Mario Party they never wanted you to5 know about. (This is really fan fiction by faves3000) Story Mario herped a derp then all of a sudden he and other random people were transported to these weird as crap boards Characters Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Luigi_SM3D.png|Luigi Princess_Peach_SM3D.png|Princess Peach Princess_Peach_SM3D.png|Princess Peach Toad_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_Land.png|Toad 495px-Rosalina_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Princess Rosalina Crossover KirbyDanceHeadphone.gif|Kirby Angry_Poppu.jpg|5-year-old girl in blue jeans with brown hair and blue eyes Spongebob.png|Spongebob Clipart 21.gif|Patrick Creeper.jpg|Creeper OperationDinkleberg009.jpg|Dinkleburg Sitting by a tree.png|Phineas FerbFletcher.jpg|Ferb Agent P.png|Perry Donald derp 2.png|Donald Derp 300px-Dan+Schneider+Nickelodeon+iParty+Victorious+247Qu8wWv5Tl.jpg|This Guy Greg heffley.gif|Greg Heffley Peter_Griffin.png|Peter Griffin Brian.jpeg|Brian Griffin Stewie_Griffin.png|Stewie Griffin Smoof.png|Wumbo Patrick Pickit Sign.png|Spongebob's Pickit Sign Mermaid man.jpg|Mermaid Man Ilikeme s0me traiinzz.jpg|The "I Like Trains" Kid DipperGFArt.png|Dipper MabelGFArt.png|Mabel 139px-Sonic4 render.png|San-I mean, Sonic 20101023185845!Major Monogram 1.png|Major Monogram Mii.jpg|Mii Meap.png|MEAP, BIPCHES StanGFArt.png|Grunkle Stan 1ATFinnStand.png|Finn Jake the dog.png|Jake Rainbow dash.jpeg|Rainbow Dash Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle SnotBob NastPants.jpg|This Thing Pinkie Pie Pony.png|Pinkie Pie Mordecai.png|Mordecai Rigby.png|Rigby Gaben!.jpg|Gaben GEROMY.png|Geromy Soos.PNG|Soos Barbie.jpg|Barbie Taylor.jpg|Taylor Faith.jpg|Faith Boards *Danville *Mushroom Kingdom *Quahog (Pronounced "Co-Hog") *Bikini Bottom *Doofenshirtz Evil Inc. *World 1-1 *Meme World *Krusty Krab *Minecraftia *Dream Land *Greg's Diary Journal *Mario's Bathroom *Pickit Land *Princess Peaches Castle *The Nether *Bowser's Castle *Equestria *Mii Plaza *Twilight's Grave *The Dance Floor *The Mystery Shack *The Candy Kingdom *Finn and Jake's Treehouse *The White Void *Fix-it Felix Jr. *Hero's Duty *Sugar Rush Speedway Minigames *M$neygrabbers - M$ney falls from the sky and whoever collects the most wins *To Narnia! - Everyone is in a wadrobe trying to remove clothes and whoever gets to Narnia first wins Spaces *Blue Space-Get 10 Conis *Red Space-Lose 5 Coins *LOLspace-Get 100 Coins *Event Space-Choose Event *Pie Flavored Space-Eat pie then crap about 50 Coins *EpicSpace-Get A Star *Space Space-Nothing Happens *Mine Turtle Space-You get kicked out of the game (HA HA!) *Item Space-Aquire an Item Items *Awesome Face - Roll 10 More Times *Rainbow Dash - Go To The Nearest LOLspace *The Epic Stare - Make your opponents lose 1 star(If They Dont, They Lose 100 Coins) *Mordecai Dummy - Go To The Nearest Store *Klasky Csupo - All Opponents Lose Everything But 1 Coin *TrollFace - You get EVERYTHING your opponents have(They end up with nothing) *Creeper - SEND EVERYONE BACK 5 SPACES *Diamond Sword - Kick an opponent of your choice out of the game *Gaston - Do a smexy dance that will do nothing at all. *Dictionary - Opponents wander around the board for 5 seconds *Stairs - All opponents lose 40 coins *Sandbag - Opponents do nothing for the next 3 turns *Wunder Bawnir - Everyone gains 20 coins *This Thing - A Random Event Appears *Fireball - Knock 3 stars out of everyone *Wreck-it Ralph - Opponents are stuck for 5 turns *Turbo - Everyone loses all stars. No exceptions. *Wii U - Teleport anywhere on the board *Phantom R - Next time minigame screen appears, you can choose your game *Cake - Makes all opponents 2x slower (e.g. Roll a 4, move 2 spaces) *Fairy wings make you fly *airdryer makes the wind blow *The less useful an item is, the more frequent it will appear Systems *Nintendo DS and Wii - $19.99 *3DS and 3DS eShop - $29.99 *Wii U - $34.99 *XBox360 and Playstation 3 - $24.99 *XBLA/PSN Demo - Free *Game Boy/GB Color - $4.99 *GBA/NES - $5.99 *SNES/Genesis - $6.99 *Phillips CDi/Playstation/Saturn/N64/Dreamcast - $9.99 *Magnavox Oddyssey - $99.99 Acheivements *'You Know, Wumbo?' - Use Patrick and Wumbo Patrick in the same round *'Majored Monogram' - Use "The Epic Stare" As Major Monogram *'Gravity Games '- Play as Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and Soos in the same round *'I Know What I'm Gonna Do Today!' - Play as Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Monogram in the same round. *'Regular Party' - Play as Mordecai and Rigby in the same round *'Smexy Party' - Have everyone use "Gaston" in the same round. *'My Little Party' - Play as Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie in the same round. *'The Fight of the Century' - Use Gaben and Geromy in the same round *'Mii, Myself, and I' - All 4 players use a Mii in the same round *'Super Mario Party Brawl' - Play as Mario and Sonic in the same round *'Character Wh0re' - Unlock all characters